


【三人混邪】贴贴

by qwlylhx



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25285996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwlylhx/pseuds/qwlylhx
Summary: 因为魅魔的诅咒，他们要在七天内保持女人的样子。
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry), Dante/Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 维吉尔变成女人了

当尼禄冲进事务所的大门时，还以为自己眼花了。  
一个应该是他父亲的生物坐在沙发上——为什么这么说？因为沙发上的人虽然穿着和维吉尔相似的外套与马甲和如出一辙的发型，但维吉尔可没有过肩的长发与穿包臀短裙的习惯。  
“尼禄？你怎么来了？”那人开口，是完全的女声，但她皱眉的样子确实是维吉尔一模一样。  
“额？我？哦！”感觉父亲的心情不是很好，尼禄赶紧上前希望早点将事情解决，“今天早上我突然发现了这个……”说着卷起袖口将身上纹身一样的东西给维吉尔看，发现维吉尔的眉毛皱的更紧了。  
“你怎么也搞成这个样子？”维吉尔问。  
也？尼禄精准地抓住了维吉尔话语中关键的部分。  
“这是魅魔的诅咒。”维吉尔解释到，“它会改变你的身体……大概七天，你也必须遵从它带给你的欲望。”  
“改变身体？！”尼禄惊悚地看向维吉尔。  
维吉尔拉开领口，把胸前的纹章展示给尼禄看。  
“呃，那好吧，也就是说我也会变成这样？七天？！”  
“是的。”维吉尔点点头，突然站起来逼近他。  
“不过正好，你可以先借我用用。”  
“用什么？”尼禄的男子还没转过弯来，就被维吉尔扔在沙发上。  
“还能是什么？” 维吉尔看着他，开始动手解开自己的上衣，“和我做。”  
“！！等等等等等等一下！”尼禄连滚带爬的想要逃离维吉尔，但因为惊吓过度而不听使唤的身体只是让他从沙发摔到地板上，“为什么要做？！为什么要和我？！？！”  
“我说了，这是魅魔的诅咒。”维吉尔叹了口气，像是为自己儿子的理解能力和接受能力感到担忧，但手上可没闲着，“诅咒的力量会让你产生性欲，你需要去满足它——因为是诅咒，自我满足不会产生什么快感，需要别人的帮助。”  
“那那那你去找但丁啊！”尼禄很没形象地尖叫起来，“他肯定比我这种处男好吧！而且我们是父子这是乱伦啊！”  
尼禄丝毫没有察觉兄弟也是乱伦。  
“但丁出门买必需品了，以便我们更好地度过……”维吉尔耐心地解释到，突然发现有什么不对，“你还是处男？”  
尼禄卡壳了。  
维吉尔轻蔑地冷哼一声——毕竟他在年纪尼禄都有好几岁了。  
“那不是正好？”维吉尔扔掉上衣，将束缚在马甲后的胸部解放出来，“恭喜你摆脱处男身。”  
“不不不不行不行……”尼禄摇着头往后缩，眼睛却是直勾勾地盯着维吉尔包裹在紫色蕾丝文胸内的胸部。  
“跑什么？”维吉尔一脚踩住尼禄的裆，听尼禄因痛楚发出一声闷哼，“都硬成这样了还不老实？”  
尼禄这才发现自己的下半身已经支起帐篷，小兄弟叫嚣着要把裤子撑破，催促他赶紧把它放进什么温暖湿热的地方。  
我什么时候变成这样了？尼禄悲哀地想。  
维吉尔可不管尼禄在做什么心理斗争，直接发出命令：“裤子脱掉。”  
我才不要！尼禄在心中怒吼，身体则很诚实地动手解开裤头，把挺立的肉棒放出来。  
“乖孩子。”维吉尔给了他一个肯定的眼神，这次直接踩在尼禄的阴茎上。  
维吉尔不知什么时候脱掉了鞋，被丝袜包裹的脚趾挤压着龟头，脚掌盖在柱身上下滑动，时不时碾一下下方的小球。尼禄被这刺激弄得一窒，下面也抖着吐出前液。  
“感觉如何？小处男。”维吉尔感受逐渐变得湿滑的脚底，嗤笑到，“这点刺激就爽到要射了？”  
“才……不是！”尼禄倔强地想要反驳，却迅速被下体加重的力道打压，发出阵阵呻吟。尼禄的手下意识的想要抚慰自己的阴茎，但被维吉尔完全踩在脚下碰不到，就近攀上维吉尔的小腿。  
尼禄在一次加重力道的踩踏中射了出来。  
维吉尔看着高潮后脱力的尼禄，眼神变得柔和一些。他重新坐上沙发，对着尼禄命令下达新的命令。  
“你把它弄脏了。”维吉尔伸出被弄脏的那只脚，对着尼禄，“脱下它。”  
尼禄抬头，发现维吉尔已经脱掉了裙子和裙子，只剩下裤袜和隐约可见的内裤在身上。尼禄忍不住咽了下口水，一种莫名的诱惑吸引他撑起身，把维吉尔的丝袜连同内裤一起脱下来。  
将脏污的丝袜甩开，维吉尔用腿压着尼禄诱导他跪下，脸正对着维吉尔的下体。  
尼禄才发现维吉尔已经湿透了。  
“现在，换你帮我了。”维吉尔的话语间隙中带着轻喘。  
要怎么做？尼禄的脑子还在思考这个问题，脸已经被按进维吉尔的股间。鼻尖的耻毛骚得他有点痒，唇间的湿润让他无暇顾及其他。努力回忆着曾经偷偷观赏的小黄片的动作，尼禄伸出舌头舔着湿漉漉的穴口，又叼住下面的小肉粒用牙齿轻轻磨蹭。  
维吉尔也忍不住发出呻吟，手指插进尼禄毛茸茸的短发里摩挲着。得到鼓励的尼禄大胆地摸上维吉尔的大腿，并开始吮吸维吉尔的下体。这一举动让维吉尔的腿忍不住夹住尼禄的脑袋。  
“咔哒。”开门声惊醒了尼禄，他差点蹦出去，被维吉尔强硬地按住后脑钉在原地。  
“噢，老哥，你们不等我就开始了。”但丁轻快的声音从背后响起，什么东西被放下后但丁立刻跑到两人身边。尼禄不敢抬头，也忘了继续动作，随即他便得到了维吉尔不满的催促。  
“那是你太磨蹭。”维吉尔不想过多理会但丁，只是催促着尼禄快点动作。  
尼禄僵硬的舌头终于又重新动起来。  
“父亲的味道如何？”但丁附下身在尼禄耳边低语，这让尼禄的动作再一次梗住，维吉尔毫不客气的赏了弟弟一脚，被但丁稳稳接住。  
“怎么了，尼禄？怎么不动了？”但丁磨蹭着维吉尔的腿，还不忘继续嘲尼禄低语，“你不想做了？还是说只舔下面并不能满足你？噢……你一定很想插进去，对吧？”  
尼禄悲哀地发现自己的思维完全被但丁带走了。  
但丁给维吉尔一个眼神，维吉尔哼了一声，松开对尼禄的束缚，让但丁将尼禄摆到一个合适的角度，自己则准备接受入侵。  
进入父亲阴道的感觉真是不可思议，尼禄想。维吉尔的穴道足够湿润，即使没有经过什么扩张，尼禄这样不小的尺寸直接顶进去也没有任何阻碍。或许这就是魅魔诅咒的影响？尼禄在恍惚间想着。但很快，包裹住下体的灼热甬道夺去了他所有的注意力，他忍不住开始抽动，只是这些动作毫无章法，只知道一个劲地往里冲。  
这样的做法自然引起了维吉尔的不满，但他也不好对一个处男的技术说三道四。维吉尔晃动着腰，努力引导着尼禄顶在合适的地方，也是让自己不那么难受。  
“慢一点，尼禄，别光用蛮力。”但丁也在旁边引导着他，还扶着他的屁股帮他调整角度，“轻一点，再浅一点……对，不是一味地深入就是好的，要有技巧，你看。”在两人的引导下，尼禄成功找到了维吉尔的敏感点，而但丁看着差点稳不住身体的维吉尔继续对尼禄说，“没错，就是这里，这里可以让你的父亲变得疯狂……还有里面，更里面，你应该多多探索一下，不能光照顾一个地方，那会让人感到乏味。对，就像这样，你看他现在多高兴啊。”  
维吉尔狠狠地瞪了但丁一眼，但在逐渐摸索到技巧的尼禄的进攻下他也无暇顾及太多。但丁慢悠悠的来到维吉尔身后，贴着他的背，从后面抓住他的乳房。  
“看他们多寂寞，是不是啊，维吉尔？”但丁托着一只手几乎握不住的胸部，开始了他的蹂躏。柔软的乳房在但丁手中变形，从指缝中溢出一点，又因为手指力道的改变弹回去。乳头被冷落而发着抖，但即使没有被特别照顾也早已充血挺立。尼禄看着维吉尔在但丁手里不断变化形状的乳房，一股莫名的占有欲和嫉妒突然冲上来。  
“唔！”维吉尔因为尼禄突然咬上来的行为发出一声痛呼。尼禄尽可能的将维吉尔的乳房含进嘴里，握住腰肢的手也改为一手揽着维吉尔的后腰，一手伸上去赶走但丁的手用自己的手掌握维吉尔的乳房，压着维吉尔往但丁的方向倒。  
“我们的小狗吃醋了。”但丁耸耸肩，没有选择当两人的肉垫而是让开，在维吉尔有些不满和责备的眼神中慢条斯理的掏出自己的阴茎，“我猜你现在也很想要我，对吧？”  
但丁没有等维吉尔回答——他也不需要，因为他知道答案——扣住维吉尔的后脑将维吉尔的脸掰过来，尺寸可观的肉棒就这么直直的塞进维吉尔的喉咙。没有留出适应的时间，但丁就这么开始抽插。  
前后两人就像在比赛一样操着维吉尔，动作越来越快。尼禄的动作越来越没有章法，但丁则是调整着三人之间的姿势来保证自己能更顺畅的入侵维吉尔。最后经验不足的尼禄还是败下阵来，随着一下用力的顶弄率先交代出来。但丁眯着眼，又继续在维吉尔的喉咙中抽插了好一会，才将精液灌进维吉尔的身体。上下都被喂食的维吉尔也随即达到今天的第一次高潮。  
“这就不行了？”但丁对着还趴在维吉尔身上喘息的尼禄嘲笑道，“魅魔的诅咒可不会只要一次就得到满足，你要是不行了就换我来。”  
“闭嘴老男人。”尼禄哑着声音说，“你等下就知道我行不行了。”  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 但丁也变成女人了

尼禄惊悚地看着眼前的景象，刚睡醒还有些迷糊的头脑直接卡壳，在“给自己来一下看是不是在做梦”和“要不干脆把自己打昏算了”的选项中来回徘徊。  
“早啊尼禄。”伏在他胯下的女人吐出尼禄被舔的湿漉漉的阴茎，很自然的打着招呼，“早餐想吃什么？”  
“随便，不是披萨就行……”一脸懵逼的尼禄下意识的回答，反应过来后不由得发出尖叫，“但丁你搞什么？！”  
“当然是帮可爱的侄子解决早晨的生理问题。”变成女人的但丁对着尼禄说到，手还在撸着尼禄的阴茎，“我可是专门把第一次留给你的。”  
“留了什么？”刚说出口尼禄就意识到了问题，立刻叫起来，“我不需要！”  
“哎，别那么客气嘛，是不是？”但丁对尼禄抛着媚眼，爬起来往尼禄身上压，还抓着他的手往自己的下半身探。  
“你摸摸，我都为你准备好了。”尼禄的手指接触到一个湿软温热的洞穴，舒适的手感让他忍不住往里探了探，“很不错吧？其实我也很喜欢，不过我还是希望第一个进入的物体是你——”  
“吃独食可不是个好习惯，但丁。”维吉尔的声音和门板撞到墙壁上的声音一同传来。  
“是你起的太晚。”地位被威胁的但丁把尼禄压的更紧，傲人的胸部贴在尼禄身上磨蹭，“你已经爽过一天了，今天玩玩具去。”  
“很可惜，我想要什么，我会直接去拿。”维吉尔嗤笑，尼禄这才看清她根本没有穿衣服（发型倒是没乱）。  
“走开走开，这是我的。”但丁抱着尼禄往床里面蹭，双腿岔开夹在尼禄的腰侧，湿润的穴口摩挲着尼禄的阴茎。尼禄的注意力立刻被但丁吸引过去，刚尝过情欲滋味的他很自然地贴着但丁的阴部滑动，试图把自己的分身放进什么温暖潮湿的地方。  
但丁递给维吉尔一个胜利的眼神，扶住尼禄的阴茎对准穴口坐下。  
“嗯~~~真棒~”从凌晨一直饥渴到现在的小穴终于被填满，但丁不由得发出满足的呻吟。不等尼禄动起来，自己便开始抬着腰上下动作。  
被当成大型按摩棒的尼禄有些些微不爽，于是他在但丁动作的间隙中猛地插入一次顶撞。突然袭击让但丁暂时乱了阵脚，尼禄趁机夺走主导权开始对但丁的下半身发起进攻。可惜的是刚刚脱处的尼禄根本不是但丁的对手，很快他就在但丁突飞猛进的收缩技巧中被带走节奏，让但丁把他摆成各种想要的姿势来服务身上的女人。  
“对待女士应该礼貌，尼禄。”但丁的话语间夹杂着轻喘，扭动的腰肢诱导他进攻到自己想要的地方，抚摸着尼禄腹肌与胸口的手总能让他放弃抵抗跟着女人的节奏随波逐流。  
尼禄在心中吐槽自己才像是被上的那个。  
视线和呼吸被夺走了，维吉尔扇子一样的睫毛出现在尼禄眼前，直到口腔里探入一个陌生的舌尖他才后知后觉地发现自己被吻了。尼禄是第一次接受这种深吻，这个充满爱欲的吻让他各种意味上的喘不过气。  
维吉尔的舌头和他本人一样，强硬且不容拒绝。他反客为主地搅动着尼禄躲闪的舌头，迫使他与自己交缠，在尼禄彻底陷入情欲后又将他诱骗进自己的领地，好拿走自己想要的。原本贴在但丁大腿上的手被维吉尔夺走一只放在自己的身下，年长的女性诱导着孩子用手指奸淫着自己的身体，填满内心的空虚。  
“还有这。”维吉尔放开了尼禄的唇，把自己的乳房凑近尼禄的脸，“含住它。”  
尼禄听话地照做了。有昨天的经验，尼禄知道维吉尔更喜欢乳头被刺激。尼禄浅浅的含住乳晕的部分，先是轻轻吸着，待到嘴里的肉粒充血膨大后用舌头拨弄，或是用舌尖寻找些微开口的乳孔。维吉尔似乎是满意他的服务，呼吸中带上一点喘息。她几乎把尼禄的手掌也塞进自己的身体，女人细长的手指带着尼禄准确按在令她快乐的G点上，另一只手引导尼禄空闲的手指安抚穴道外的小粒。  
会意的尼禄用拇指指腹对着阴蒂施加压力，在感觉到维吉尔喘息的变化后坏心眼地用指甲刮过尖端。维吉尔压不住的惊叫能让他得意好久。  
尼禄感到另一只手也被抓走，指尖送进什么湿热的地方和软软的东西纠缠在一起——可惜他的脸埋在父亲的乳房之间看不见但丁是如何舔他的手指，不过他想那画面一定很不错，于是他主动去追但丁的舌。唇间的嬉戏让尼禄的手很快就被打湿，不过但丁很快就对这种小孩子的把戏感到腻味，他将尼禄的手掌按在自己的胸上。得到示意的尼禄立刻抓住了但丁的乳房，毫不怜惜地用力揉捏着。虽然听着但丁叫的很惨，但紧缩的阴道暴露了他其实很爽的事实——尼禄从以前开始就觉得但丁是个抖M，现在也算是验证了吧。  
同时服务两方让他感到有些慌乱，不过渐渐的就娴熟起来。但丁首先达到顶峰，连带让尼禄也射出来。高潮过后的但丁意犹未尽地摩擦着尼禄的阴茎，延长的余韵让尼禄也感到受用。但丁再次压在尼禄的身上，把他拖进一个黏糊糊的吻中。在两人几乎要抱在一起打滚的时候维吉尔的声音插了进来。  
“做完了快滚，该我了。”  
“啧。”兴致被打断的但丁不爽，但她也只能慢腾腾地从尼禄身上挪开。维吉尔很快占据了但丁刚刚的位置，他看了看尼禄又硬起来的分身，嘴角勾出一个微不可察的弧度，让尼禄的阴茎填满自己欲望的沟壑。  
“我也还想要呢。”但丁抱着尼禄的头亲昵地蹭着，“不过你希望怎么对我？”  
“我……”注意力被下半身夺走大半的尼禄一时也想不起什么，目光不自觉的但丁身上飘忽，最后在被白浊与粘液沾满的腿间停住。  
“哦？果然还是想要这里？”但丁撑起身体，大大方方地将下半身展示给尼禄看，“这里面都是你的东西，很喜欢吗？”  
尼禄咽了口口水。  
尼禄的反应让但丁笑得更厉害了，她用手掰开穴口向尼禄展示更多。看着精液从穴道中流出时带来的满足感让尼禄不可自拔，随后他的眼睛牢牢地盯着但丁的手指，看着沾着他精液的手指被但丁舔食干净。  
“对你自己的味道有兴趣吗？”  
尼禄鬼使神差地点了点头。  
等他回过神来，他的上半身已经重新平躺在床上，嘴唇触及一个高热的区域。他伸出舌头卷走一些液体，尝到了并不算美好的味道——有点腥，但带着一种特殊的味道，令他着迷的、属于但丁的味道。尼禄开始吮吸，舌头进入但丁的阴道，卷走液体的同时骚弄着她松软的内壁，之后又不知饕足地用手拉开但丁的穴口让自己能侵入更深的地方。  
当然尼禄也没有忘记维吉尔，尤其是对方越缩越紧的穴道和夹着自己腰部的大腿。不过尼禄看不见维吉尔的样子，只能凭借上一次的记忆和对方的引导进攻她的敏感点，偶尔打破她的节奏给她一点意外惊喜。  
这回三人同时达到了顶峰，高潮后的三人滚作一团。原本有些拘束的尼禄也开始享受三人之间的亲昵互动，与两位长辈交换亲吻、互相爱抚，将谁拥入怀抱或被塞进谁的怀中。这样温馨的互动让尼禄感到舒适，但两人逐渐向下的手还是让他感到危机。  
“额，那个。”尼禄斟酌了下语句，说，“我们是不是该去干点别的……比如吃早饭什么的？”  
“早饭？我不是正在享用我的美味早餐吗。”但丁咯咯地笑着，把自己挂在尼禄身上，“我可爱的侄子还没有吃饱吗？”  
“不是这个问题……”察觉到不对的尼禄开始冒冷汗，但丁黏在他身上让他无法逃跑，而他的父亲……他的父亲直接压在他的身上，用修长的肢体锁住他的行动。  
“你只需要魔力就足够了，这点我们可以满足你。”他的父亲轻描淡写地吐出残忍的话，“而你则需要‘喂饱’我们。”  
“没错啊尼禄。”但丁的手开始在他身上游移，“或许我们应该开始为‘午餐’做准备了？”  
尼禄的悲鸣被两位长辈的胸部淹没了。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这下他们三个都是女人了。

发现自己变成女人后尼禄的内心毫无波澜甚至有点想笑。  
昨天他被两个女人按在床上做了好几回，等好不容易被放过的时候已经是下午了。也不知道是因为诅咒彻底掘弃了羞耻心还是本来就这样，只穿着内衣(还是在他的强烈要求下)在事务所乱跑，还一直贴在他身上骚扰他。好不容易把持住自己，晚上又被拉在床上一直做，到最后他开始求饶了才勉强放过他。  
现在虽然失去了下面，但总算不用担心自己会精尽人亡了。  
不过，还是有一点令他十分在意……  
“这不公平！”他一手托住自己勉强充满手掌的胸部指着但丁喊道，“为什么差别就这么大！”  
“嗯？你这发育的不行啊尼禄。”但丁凑上来，无视尼禄的挣扎开始抓着胸揉，“揉一下能变大吗？还是给你吃点啥补补？”  
“！你放开我！”尼禄连忙拍开但丁的手护住自己的胸部，向后躲闪的时候撞进另一个怀抱。  
“不必太在意外观上的差异。”维吉尔从背后抱住她，也伸手揉了揉她的胸，“尺寸的大小不会影响你的感觉。”  
“你也放——”尼禄红着脸想要挣脱，被维吉尔直接扳过脸吻住。正面也被但丁压制，乳尖被湿热的包裹的感觉让他头皮发麻。不知是否是因为诅咒开始起效，身体被抚弄的感觉过于舒服，体内的欲望也比之前都要强烈。尼禄的身体开始擅自回应两人的亲昵，直到下身被触碰才突然惊醒推开两人。  
“你们自己搞吧我不干了！”挣脱束缚的尼禄落荒而逃，只留下这一句话。  
被推开的但丁似乎完全没有受到尼禄的影响，只是慵懒的在床上伸展着身体，说：“小家伙害羞了，我们是不是逼得太紧了？”  
“矫情。”维吉尔发出评论，在床上坐直，“东西呢？”  
“你放心，我买了不少，保证你满意。”但丁答道，“我们来玩个游戏怎么样？”  
  
尼禄在浴室内拼命往身上泼冷水，过了许久才感觉身体的燥热有些好转。  
只是被摸了胸而已……如果不是因为昨天做的太多让她产生了一点阴影，说不定又被那两个家伙给吃干抹净了。  
魅魔的诅咒有这么可怕吗？  
尼禄擦干水分，才发现自己浴室里没有任何可以替换的衣服。事务所的一楼堆放着杂物，但他翻了半天也没翻到翻到一件合适的衣物，最后只得将目光转向二楼的卧室。  
他刚接近门口，就听到里面传来的呻吟声。  
“……”  
拿了就走，拿了就走！尼禄深吸一口气，做完心理建设后推开门，看到双子正在床上玩的开心。  
“嗯……尼禄？”首先注意到她的是但丁，她一边呻吟着一边向尼禄问话。尼禄看到她的下身插着一根尺寸不小的假阴茎，玩具的另一头连着……维吉尔？  
“你想通啦？不过我们暂时顾不上你，我和你父亲正在……啊！比赛。”但丁说着，腰部还在持续扭动着，下身的玩具在阴道中进进出出。刚刚在说话间被维吉尔带着顶了两下，不过但丁并没有让尖叫打断她自己的话。  
“在比什么？”太过香艳的画面对于尼禄这样的（心理上的）大男孩还是刺激了点，让他下意识接了话，随即他就反应过来，把自己埋进衣柜里，“你们慢慢做！我找件衣服就走！”  
“呼……别那么害羞——啊！”说话间但丁又遭到了维吉尔的攻击，玩具被顶在敏感点上不断碾磨，让但丁止不住呻吟。从尼禄进来开始维吉尔就专心服务自己弟弟（现在是妹妹）的身体，一波攻势顶地但丁娇喘连连，似乎马上就能将她推上顶峰。  
“啊、你可真是、呼……这算、报复？”但丁在这猛烈的攻势中依旧是一副游刃有余的样子，她抓住一个攻击的间隙，收紧穴道，用力地顶了回去。维吉尔进攻的节奏被打断，接着形势一转，反倒被但丁的动作给压制住。  
战斗逐渐进入白热化，两个女人都在试图用下身的那根玩具把对方送往顶峰。喘息与呻吟不断从背后传来，尼禄得动作逐渐变成机械且重复。衣柜已经被她翻了个遍，但她似乎看哪件衣服都不甚满意，眼睛也无法在那堆布料上聚焦。身体内部有什么东西被唤醒了，她开始感到烦躁，思维飘远，等她回过神来她才发现自己的手已经扣在下身开始抽动。  
可是这并没有什么感觉。尼禄沮丧地发现了这一点。不管是碰外面的阴蒂也好，还是将手放进阴道抽插也好，都没有半点感觉。尼禄抓着自己的胸部揉了揉，发现之前还十分敏感的乳头完全没有一点反应，依旧软软的像一团死肉。  
“啊！维吉尔你作弊！”背后传来但丁的喊叫。尼禄回过头，发现维吉尔恶魔的尾巴缠着但丁的腰部，尖端在但丁的阴蒂上逗弄。收到双重刺激的她马上就被维吉尔压制，很快就被送上了高潮。尼禄吞了吞口水，发现自己的身体在渴望被这么对待。  
“你输了。”作为胜者的维吉尔气喘吁吁，但脸上还是止不住的笑意，“按照约定，今天就由你来服务我们。”  
“明明是你作弊……”高潮后的但丁还在嘟囔，维吉尔则无视了她的存在，长尾巴卷住尼禄的手臂将她拉到自己怀里。  
“剩下的你来。”维吉尔在尼禄的额头上印下一个轻吻，随后捉住她的唇深深吻住。  
尼禄被动地接受着维吉尔的引导。她的上半身趴在维吉尔身上，一手揽着维吉尔的脖子，一手握住那个玩具开始抽插。用玩具插入对方的感觉很新鲜，也不是很好控制角度和力道，她只能从维吉尔喉头的轻喘来判断是否触到了让她舒服的地方。维吉尔将她越抱越紧，软软的胸部相互摩擦（“为什么她们两个都这么大！”尼禄在心中忿忿地想），唇舌的交缠也更为激烈。  
下身冷不丁的被舔上，触电般的快感让尼禄吓了一大跳，手上的力道也难以控制将玩具抵进深处，这份刺激也将维吉尔送上高潮。但丁对自己突然袭击的效果感到满意，她继续舔着尼禄的下身，将舌头送进她还是处子的穴道中。  
和自己的做的感觉完全不同，尼禄感觉被但丁触碰过的地方像是要烧起来，大量的快感冲击着她的神经。她无力再支撑自己的身体，伏在维吉尔身上，埋在她的颈窝中呻吟。维吉尔把她的耳朵放进嘴里咬着，手顺着尼禄的脊柱滑动，抚着她背上的肌肉。长长的尾巴却向一边探去，摸索一阵，卷起什么东西往但丁脸上拍。  
“呼……你就不能温柔点。”但丁假装抱怨着，接过维吉尔递来的玩具开始准备。身后的刺激停下了，尼禄有些不满地扭动着屁股，腿也分的更开，渴求被继续疼爱。但丁无奈地摇了摇头，将手上玩具的一端缓缓推入尼禄的小穴中。  
尼禄想要回头，却被维吉尔按住后脑又拉进一个吻中。或许是为了照顾她也或许是诅咒的影响，尼禄只感觉到一个东西慢慢撑开自己的穴口，有些涨，但不会觉得痛。潮湿的穴道只经过简单的润滑也能顺利将玩具吞入。进入很快停止了，这让尼禄难耐地扭着腰，收缩着穴口企图让玩具动起来。  
“耐心点。”维吉尔说，拍着尼禄的背。不过尼禄并没有安分下来，察觉后方的动作是无用功后开始主动寻求维吉尔的唇。  
“别这么性急啊，马上就给你。”但丁无奈地笑道。将玩具的另一头在维吉尔的阴道中塞好后，但丁打开了开关。  
从内部开始震动的感觉十分新奇，快感也是。但丁并未让她们久等，握住外面的把手开始抽插。尼禄第一次体会女性的快感，陌生的体验让他兴奋又有点感到害怕，但很快这点不安就被冲淡。她开始享受阴道被摩擦的感觉，腰部也开始随着但丁进入的节奏摆动。尼禄现在完全趴在维吉尔的身上，两条长腿缠在一起，唇舌相依，尼禄还大胆地用手去揉维吉尔的胸部。维吉尔显然很享受自己孩子的主动，她抱着尼禄加深亲吻，恶魔尾巴翘起，拍着尼禄充满弹性的臀肉，吞下尼禄小小的尖叫和喘息。  
但丁看着这母女相亲相爱的场景叹气，但谁叫她输了呢？现在只能乖乖的当着活塞运动的工具人。不过但丁还是不死心的抓住那根乱动的尾巴塞进自己的下身。维吉尔对但丁擅自的行动有些不满，几次想要抽回尾巴。不过看在但丁卖力服务的份上还是仁慈地给了她安慰，控制尾巴在但丁体内进出。至于但丁能获得多少快感就不关她的事了。  
震动的力道和抽插的频率都逐渐加大，初次被进入的尼禄首先攀上顶峰，瘫在维吉尔身上。但丁还在继续为维吉尔服务，高潮后依旧被持续摩擦的阴道让尼禄开始小声抽泣。这和男性的时候感觉完全不同，尼禄在混乱中这样想着。高潮后的她依旧能获得巨量的快感，尼禄在维吉尔脸上胡乱地啄着，祈求一个安慰的亲吻。维吉尔很快回应了她，手伸进两人之间拨弄尼禄的阴蒂。在持续的刺激下，尼禄的第二次高潮很快和维吉尔的一起到来。  
完全脱力的尼禄伏在维吉尔身上，完全不想动弹，维吉尔也放任她做这种近似撒娇的行为。刚才获得了不少安慰的但丁放开维吉尔的尾巴，转头去翻她买回来的那一大堆“必需品”，思考着怎么才能把两人玩得更柔软。  
“嘿！”但丁略带兴奋和期待的声音唤回了尼禄的神志，“我们来试试这个怎么样？”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 维吉尔变回来了。

“这不公平！”但丁大喊，被束缚在椅子上的她只能蹬着腿表达不满。  
维吉尔斜了她一眼，压着尼禄继续干。  
“你绝对是蓄意报复！”但丁还在嚷嚷，盯着自己的兄弟，带着浓浓的醋意。  
至于尼禄？他早就在维吉尔身下被干得神志不清了。  
尼禄也很怀疑维吉尔是在蓄意报复……她。现在的她被维吉尔整个压制在床上，双手被捉住束缚(她是不是该庆幸维吉尔没用幻影剑？)，乳头被夹子压出不正常的红色，下半身塞着比玩具大得多的性器，正在毫不留情地进出。维吉尔充满压迫的入侵即使在诅咒的催化下也让尼禄感到有些不适。  
早就警告过但丁不要玩那么过分！尼禄在心中忿忿地想，好像昨天的玩乐他并没有参与一样。不过尼禄也不得不承认，维吉尔被高潮逼到失神的样子是那么的美妙，让她忍不住回味了好几次，即使事后有挨打的风险她也愿意再来一次。  
不过首先要解决掉眼前的危机……  
今天是他第一次被真正的男性入侵身体内部。不知道是不是诅咒的影响，男人的性器给她带来的满足感比玩具更强、更明显。自己的身体也展现出前所未有的热情，阴道不断收缩、吮吸着维吉尔的性器，试图将它挽留在身体里。她的身体叫嚣着要将维吉尔全部吃下，榨出里面所有的精华，让液体充满自己的身体。  
尼禄意识里仍然属于男性的部分对这些想法感到十分羞耻，于是两相矛盾的她现在就在床上躺尸，在接受入侵的同时尽量避免自己做出失态的事情。  
维吉尔不是很在乎尼禄的想法，不如说他现在确实只是在宣泄自己的不满，而尼禄不诚实的表现又让他感到不爽。耳边还是但丁絮絮叨叨的声音，只是从原本花哨的嘲讽变成了软着声线的请求。不过维吉尔实在是懒得理自己像蚊子一样烦人的弟弟，专心刺激尼禄的身体。  
在欲望的趋势下，尼禄的身体还是开始寻求快乐。被开发良好的少女放下矜持，配合着男人的动作扭着腰，用行动表达对维吉尔粗暴动作的不满。维吉尔也没为难她，开始以能让尼禄感到更舒服的节奏进攻，听着她愈加放荡的呻吟。  
不过但丁的声音真的很吵。  
维吉尔加快了速度，直攻弱点的刺激让尼禄迅速地达到了高潮。维吉尔还在尼禄的穴中抽动，享受了一会高潮后不断紧缩的内壁才射出来。  
被他亲手调教的小穴还饥渴地吃着他的性器，维吉尔意犹未尽地在里面浅浅抽动着，想要给尼禄一个奖励的亲吻，却发现对方的注意力早已不在他身上。  
哦，还有个麻烦要处理。  
“很在意但丁？”维吉尔的语气略带不爽，让尼禄不知道该不该回答。然而不等尼禄回答维吉尔就放开了她，一同被放开的还有椅子上的但丁。  
“在意的话，你来满足她吧。”维吉尔将一个玩具丢给尼禄，拉开一点距离。  
“老哥你别这么小气——”获得自由的但丁想要蹭过去和自己的哥哥亲热，却被维吉尔的幻影剑逼了回来，“行吧行吧，你不想要我就算了。”  
“不理那个家伙，我们玩自己的。”但丁走上前，揽住尼禄和她接吻，顺便摸摸尼禄手上的玩具，“要我帮你穿吗？”  
“……我自己来。”尼禄的脸微红，说到。虽然这几天她们三人用了很多小玩具来消解欲望，但尼禄还是不太习惯。带着一点别扭的害羞，尼禄将玩具的一头插进自己穴中，又将其他几个锁扣扣好固定住。但丁一直挂在她身上对她进行骚扰，等尼禄好不容易把玩具穿好，但丁已经将尼禄推倒在床上，自己坐上去。  
“你这样我很不好动哎。”尼禄小小地抱怨到，而且这个姿势她自己并不能获得多少安慰。尼禄抱着但丁，企图将她放在床上。本该在一旁看戏的维吉尔不知什么时候已经来到但丁身后，帮着尼禄把但丁摆成一个斜靠着向后的姿势。  
“嗯……怎么，又不甘心啦？”但丁语带笑意，却是把尼禄拉得更近，“现在晚了，你就乖乖在一旁看着吧。”  
维吉尔也不觉得恼怒，只是帮忙抬着但丁的屁股，调整着角度，让尼禄在服务但丁的同时让自己也能得到很好的照顾。  
但丁和尼禄抱在一起相互抚摸、不停接吻，渐入佳境的两人已经几乎感觉不到维吉尔的存在。而维吉尔也始终没有多余的动作，安安静静地充当着一个舒适的肉垫。但丁在这样的疼爱下很快得到了满足，呻吟着达到今天的第一次高潮。尼禄还没有到，所以她继续在但丁的洞穴中抽动，而但丁也默许了她的行为并享受着被延长的高峰。  
维吉尔悄无声息地动了。他掰开但丁的臀肉，对准未开启的后穴硬生生地将自己挤了进去。  
“！你、原来还有这想法？”但丁错愕地回头看着维吉尔沉默的侧脸，但马上又换上一副陶醉的神情，“这可……真让我意外。不过继续……啊，感觉还不错。”  
刚开始尼禄并不明白发生了什么，直到发现节奏脱离自己的掌控后才意识到维吉尔做了什么。一周前还是个纯情处男的尼禄根本没见识过这种PLAY，不由得有些发愣，下身的动作也趋近停止，还是但丁不耐的催促才让她回过神来。  
还能这样的？真的会感到舒服？尼禄用怀疑的目光盯着但丁，但他发现但丁似乎真的很享受，不由得感叹他们是真的会玩。  
“唔……”双穴被一起充满了，感觉有些涨，但也不算坏。刚开始前后两人都是按照自己的节奏进攻，有些乱，着让但丁的兴致些许下降。但很快两人就开始互相配合，和谐的节奏让但丁的身体回暖，也榨出越来越多的呻吟。  
尼禄感觉自己陷入了被动，完全是被维吉尔的节奏带着走。她有些不服气，略微提速想要夺回主导权，维吉尔也立刻跟上，属于亲子间天生的默契开始发挥作用。  
当凉凉的东西爬上自己的背时尼禄吓了一跳。  
显然维吉尔并不满意自己孩子的叛逆，他试图在这场性爱中占领绝对的主导权。银色的尾巴卷着尼禄的身体，锥形的尾尖在胸前戳来戳去。  
危险的凶器近在咫尺，虽然知道它们并不会真的伤到自己，也不免让尼禄变得紧张。但丁察觉到了这点，按下维吉尔的后脑拉着他接吻，另一只手则是覆上尼禄握着自己腰的手。得到些许安慰的尼禄不再那么紧绷，但看着亲昵的双子突然生出一些醋意，低下头想在吻但丁的颈侧。  
尼禄并没有成功，缠住脖子的尾巴阻止了她的动作。尼禄有些怨念的盯着维吉尔，试图开口表达自己的不满。尾尖闯进了口腔，拨弄着软舌，还试图往喉咙深处探——这理所当然的遭到了尼禄的反抗。  
“嗯……这么贪心，两个都要？”但丁在接吻的间隙中说，而维吉尔没有回答。但丁干脆将尼禄拉进怀中，让两人的胸部帖在一起，从尾巴那里夺走尼禄的唇。缠在身上的尾巴没有放松，但也没有刚开始那样恐怖的感觉，反倒是给了尼禄更多的安全感。或者更像——一个别扭的拥抱。  
尼禄放肆地与但丁吻着，把自己的重量也盖上去，将压力全部转嫁到维吉尔身上，开始专心追寻将要到来的高潮。但丁也已濒临极限，很快由尼禄带着一起攀向高峰。维吉尔则差点火候，但在但丁高潮后尽力的服侍与尼禄热吻的邀请中心满意足地释放出来。  
三人一齐倒在床上，依偎在一起。尼禄埋在但丁的胸部之间蹭着，但丁也顺着尼禄汗湿的脊背抚摸。维吉尔没什么表示，但他的尾巴依旧缠在尼禄身上，尾尖无意识地拍着。  
空间中平静的时间在缓缓流逝，不过这不会维持太久。很快，三人又会进入新一轮火热的缠绵之中。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 但丁也变回来了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 仓促得都要没脸发了……思维枯竭，也许可能会有番外？

尼禄蹑手蹑脚地从两个男人的怀抱中爬出来，从衣柜中随便扒出一件衣服套上（他自己的衣服弄脏了还没洗）。看着床上没有醒来的两人松了口气，悄悄地来到楼下的浴室。  
算算日子，这是最后一天了。只要过了今天，他就能恢复正常的身体，回到以往的日常生活中。  
尼禄一边冲洗身体一边想着，顺带吐槽这两个家伙昨天又没清理就睡了。体表的污渍清理完毕，尼禄开始清洗阴道内部。也就一周而已，已经连这种事情都习惯了……尼禄在心中感叹。  
……不过这真的可以吗？  
就算回到了原来普通、平常的生活，他还能像以前一样心平气和地与两个长辈相处吗？就当这一周时间只是个小小的玩笑？把它从自己的生活中剥离……  
尼禄把脸埋进水流中，努力想让这些纠结的事情从自己的脑中甩开。  
“啊，尼禄，你在这里。”开门声和但丁的声音一起闯进来，尼禄被吓得差点呛到，于是他朝着但丁吼：“你进来干什么？！”  
“嗯？我为什么不能进来？”但丁有些好笑地看着尼禄背对着自己不肯转过来，“你这是迟来的害羞吗？明明这一周里上上下下里里外外都摸过了。”  
“你管不着！”尼禄红着脸叫到。他也不清楚自己究竟是怎么了，只是下意识地想要回避与但丁的接触。身体开始不受控制地发热，双腿失去力气，他发现自己竟然开始幻想自己被男人的手掌抚摸身体的感觉。  
“你的诅咒消失了吧，那么也用不着勉强自己做了。”尼禄强撑着气势，却连声音都开始颤抖。  
但丁摇了摇头，直接从背后抱住她。  
“我们的小朋友这些天辛苦啦。”无视尼禄的叫喊，但丁直接把手伸向她的下身，“所以在最后一天应该好好犒劳你一下？”  
“不需要……！”尼禄嘴上依旧倔强地喊着，身体却很诚实地靠在但丁身上。自己和但丁的体型差距有这么大吗？！尼禄惊恐地想着，试图将但丁塞进自己身体的手指拿出来，但这软绵无力的抵抗更像是欲拒还迎的邀请。  
“放轻松，尼禄。”但丁吻着尼禄的脸，故意用胡茬扎着她。但丁硬起来的分身在尼禄的臀缝磨蹭，如果他想，只要轻轻一顶——  
浴室的门被粗暴地撞开，维吉尔充满寒意的声音传来：“我记得我警告过你——”  
“那么你就应该主动一点。”但丁专心折磨着尼禄，没有看他，“别搞得好像每次都晚一步。”  
维吉尔哼了一声，没有对弟弟失礼的表现表示什么。他直接走到尼禄的面前，手指贴着但丁的插进尼禄的身体，同时捕获了她的唇。  
被两个高大的身躯夹在中间让尼禄莫名的感到害怕，即使她曾经在两人的怀抱中安睡。因为身高的差距她被两人微微拖离地面，脚不着地的感觉增加了她的不安。当火热的肉棒顶住穴口时，尼禄用尽全身力气挣扎出来。  
“不、不要在这里……”尼禄推着但丁语气软软地说，“至少去床上……”  
“好的，尼禄。”但丁吻了吻她的头顶，“听你的。”  
尼禄刚被放下，但丁的性器就送了进来。被入侵的尼禄瞬间失掉了所有反抗的念头，挂在但丁身上接受入侵。  
尼禄软软的靠着但丁，向前想要索吻，被维吉尔从后面抬起下巴拦截住。但丁并没有对维吉尔的行为发表什么意见，不如说这种略带孩子气的行为在维吉尔身上显得尤为可爱。乳房和胸肌之间插入一双手，但丁看了看维吉尔近乎挑衅的动作，也不甘示弱地加大了下半身的力道。  
“唔……！”所以这两个老家伙就不能成熟一点吗！尼禄无语地想，两人太过幼稚的争抢已经让她生不起气来了。  
这几天的性爱已经让两人将她身体的敏感点彻底摸熟，此时也正用着她喜欢的力道的方式爱抚她的身体，这让尼禄十分受用。尼禄也不再害羞，彻底放开身体享受两人的服侍，还主动将两人引导至舒服的位置。两人非常意外的没有做出出格的举动，将主导权握在手中的感觉很好，让尼禄索求地更加放肆。  
“哎，想喂饱你真难。”但丁略带为难地摇摇头，语气间却满是溺宠。尼禄刚刚在两人的攻势中已经高潮了一次，却依旧夹着但丁的肉棒扭动，催促他继续。维吉尔想要拉开一些距离，被尼禄捉住双手拉着他环住自己的身体。维吉尔回应了她，给了她一个拥抱。又拉着她向后倒，让她以一个仰躺的姿势接受但丁的入侵。  
但丁找到一个完美的角度攻入尼禄的深处，刚刚平息的快感又变得激烈。尼禄难耐地扭动着身体，似乎对这过于和平的节奏不太满意。但丁和维吉尔交换了一个眼神，同时开始了动作。尼禄的双手先是被维吉尔捉住固定，大腿又被但丁有些暴力地撑开。在她还没来得及对这些发表不满时，但丁一次极深的进入让她忘掉了一切。  
“！”维吉尔的手指不知何时塞进了她的嘴里，让她什么都喊不出来。但丁握住她的腰，一下一下残酷的深入，深入到宫口的深度让尼禄恐惧地想要后退，却被维吉尔阻断退路，那边的但丁又将她拖回去接受撞击。  
被强大的力量压制，无法逃走，只能被迫承受，蔓延而上的恐惧令她抽泣，但在但丁射进她体内时很快又去了第二次。  
“感觉如何？”但丁问，下身还塞在她的身体里。  
“你就不能说一声。”尼禄偏过头抱怨着，“……不过并不赖。”她小声地说。  
但丁笑了下想过去接吻，被忽视已久的维吉尔再次拦住了他，还把尼禄的身体转了个圈让他彻底吃不着。但丁无奈，只能去啃咬尼禄的后背，手还在腰部附近摩挲，偶尔揉揉刚刚捏出的红印。  
尼禄的下身很快就被维吉尔占领了，没有得到充分休息的身体过分敏感，也让尼禄的身体更加软绵无力。尼禄讨好地吻着维吉尔的唇，很快就被夺取主动权。抱着她身体的手更加牢固，下面的动作也变得激烈。  
但仅是如此还不够，她想要同时感受两人的存在。  
“但丁……”尼禄离开维吉尔的吻，用力向后靠，却被维吉尔骤然提升的力道顶的说不出话来。她安抚着因为被忽视而感到不爽的维吉尔，感觉到他略微放松后才有机会再次开口：“想要……两个人……唔！都想要……”  
“……贪心可不是一件好事。”但丁有些无奈，还是很温柔地回应了她，“听你的。”  
但丁掰开她的臀瓣，分身磨蹭着准备进入。这并不顺利，尼禄的后穴并没有被开发过，维吉尔也并不会因此放缓自己的进攻动作。不过这点小困难可难不倒他。  
连后穴也被塞满时尼禄的呻吟完全变了调。她依旧被两个强大的躯体包裹着，但这次没有恐惧与不安。双子默契地进攻让快感成倍增长，渐渐地让她失去所有思考能力。她已经不记得自己到底去了几次，也不记得自己都说了做了些什么，她只记得身边的两个人会满足她所有的欲望，陪她一起度过这段荒诞的时间。  
当欲望被填满时，她依旧拉着两人在身边，希望他们不要离开。


End file.
